He'll come, He'll come not
by chibilover13
Summary: 19 year old Hinata, gets an unexpected surprise for her birthday. RATED M FOR LEMON! ONE SHOT


**Hey Guys! heres my first one shot and first NejiHina story! **

**honestly, i love this couple ( not as much as SasuHina) but theyre my second fav.**

**i dont want to be mean or anythinf but if you think that this Nejihina couple is total DISCUSTING, THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?! This is a Hyuugcest! Don't like it, don't read it.**

**YOUVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the Village hidden in the leaf. Birds were chirping, the sky was blue, children's voices of laughter were heard everywhere,and the weather was nothing but perfect. This day was a day full of happiness and joy. Everyone was happy... All except for Hinata Hyuuga. Sitting on the green grass, the 19 year old Hieress began to pluck the petals off the sunflower, repeating; he'll come, he'll come not.

" he'll come, he'll come not " whispered the Hyuuga. As she plucked out the last petal, she frowned. " he'll come not..." Hinata sighed and clutched the all plucked flower in her delicate hands. Today was her 19th birthday, and her husband was late. The Hieress furrowed her brows and furiously threw the flower stem. She was pissed. Not only did her husband promise he'd be here, he also promises he'll be here ON TIME! " where is he?" She said to herself.

Hinata inhaled through her nose and closed her eyes. Letting the sun reflect her face. It was a long day. As she was about to open her white-pale eyes; expecting to meet the burning sun, she only met with darkness. " You must be the Hyuuga Hieress " the intruder whispered darkly. Hinata tried to activate her bakyugan but was unsuccessful when she realized that the blindfold that covered her eyes, blocked out any necessary chakra. She began to tremble.

" W-Who are you?" Hinata stuttered out.

A chuckle was heard. " your dream come true" he whispered huskily in her ear. Before Hinata could cry for help, the man pushed her down on the ground so that her arms were pinned above her head and began to ravish her mouth. Hinata struggled with every strength she had so she can break free from the mysterious man. Small threating tears form in her covers eyes. How could this happen to her? Where was her husband?! The Hyuuga Hieress gasp as she felt her lavender Kimono part,showing her full sizes breast. Taking that as an advantage, the man quickly darted his tounge forcefully on her mouth and kisses Hinata with full of passion and desire. He licked and sucked every part of her hot cavern,making sure every part was treated. A small moan was heard.

The man immediately stopped. He was definatly shocked.

He leaned back and almost gawked at the sight in front of him. The beautiful Hieress lay there with her bruised lips slightly parted. Her cheeks redden because of the embarrassing moan, her long raven hair spread all around like some kind of curtain... The intruder looked down. He licked his lips like a hungry dog as he saw the now swollen pink nipples that screamed at him for attention! He smirked " are you enjoying this, Hime?"The man asked teasingly. He pushed his body down on her so she could fell his harden member. The Hieress gasped. " this is what you do to me, Hime" he whispered in her ear while nibbling on her earlobe, making her shiver. Feeling proud of his Hime's response, he descended down with opened kisses traveling down her cheek, to her jawline, all the way to the valley between her breasts.

"Mmm" moaned Hinata.

She felt the man smirked against her skin and immediately bit her lip. She was totally embaressed. " I see that you are." The man said and began to suck Hinatas nipple like a newborn baby. At this point, the man let go of Hinatas wrist and slowly moved his large hands to touch everyplace he could reach. Hinata took a fist full of the mans hair and pulled it forward, silently asking for more. The man chuckled "more?"

" H-Hai" Hinata breathlessly said.

Nodding, he slowly went down and took out his Kunai quickly, ripping the Kimono. The Hieress squealed in delight as she felt the cold tip of his Kunai In between the valley of her breasts. The man ever so slowly brang the Kunai down, slightly bringing up blood on her skin. He quickly licked it off and grinned " delicious "

Throwing the now forgotten Kunai at the side he threw Hinatas legs over each side of his shoulders and leaned in toward her sex. He inhaled. " you're wet already,Hime?" He asked. Hinata nodded and put her hands once again on his head and tried to push him down on her woman hood. " eager aren't you?" Hinata growled and was about to answer Until she felt a wet muscle form circles on her cilt.

" Ah-" Shouted Hinata but was cut off by the mans hand

" shhh, don't want anyone else to hear us now" he asked " do we?"

Hinata shook her head. For some reason her voice went dry, as if there was nothing but sand. The man smirked and began to lick,suck and swirl his tounge around the now soaked pussy, making sure he's tasting every bit of her and before he even knew, she cummed all over his face. "Kami" Hinata said breathlessly and put a hand over her mouth to stop the screams from her mouth while he sucked her pussy Dry. After a few seconds of sucking, the man pushed himself up so that he was face to face with the Hieress beauty. His lips connected with hers in a matter of moments. This kiss startled Hinata. It was a slow, yet passionate kiss. A kiss that lovers would do. Hinata's eyes shot wide open under her blond folds. Breaking the kiss,the man unzipped his pants and Reavled a thick,throbbing Member. Positioning his member at her entrance, he felt her stiffen. " I won't hurt you" he whispered in her ear and pushed a piece of raven hair behind her ear " I promise"

Hinata bit her lip. Should she be doing this? A teasing stroke of the memeber across her pussy made Hinata groan. " I trust you" she whispered and before she could stop herself, she screamed. " Ah!"

The man grunted as he thrust forward In Hinata's womanhood. The tightness around him filled him with ecstasy. "Fuck"

He swore under his breath. Hinata moaned loudly and instantly wrapped her lean legs around his waist, bringing him closer... And deeper.

" F-Faster... H-Harder!" Hinata begged.

The man smirked " as you wish, Hime " he said and flipped Hinata over so that she was on all fours. Hinata blushed at the position she was at. Knowing that the person who was screwing her wa astatine at it lustfuly. The next thing he said aroused Hinata than ever before " tell me, do you want me to fuck you?" He licked Hinatas spine.

" yes " she whispered.

" louder" he growled.

" Y-Yes!" She said a bit louder.

The man smacked her ass. Smacking it so hard that she almost lost her balance and a red hand mark was on the right side of her ass cheek. Another smack was heard. " Beg for me" he said harshly. And smacked her left ass cheek this time. Hinata yelped in pain. Tears streaming down.

Not from fear. But pleasure.

" Please, please " she begged.

Another smack

" F-Fuck me!" She yelled.

The man smirked "much better " he said and rammed her from the behind. Hinata yelled out in pleasure as he pumped in and out of her roughly.

" Oh, Kami, More!" she said louder

Her head was pulled back from the man so he could see her sexy panting. " you feel so good, Hime" he whispered in her ear while pressing his front onto her back. Making his thrusts go deeper.

Sex filled the air as the lovemaking countinued for the next hour. After of series of climaxing and rough sex, the man collapsed on the Hyuuga Hieress. Both desperately trying to control their breathing. Hinata who was under neath the man and still blindfolded, frowned. Although it felt amazing, she felt guilt spread all over her." What have I done?" She said quietly and began to sob. The man saw Hinata cry and quickly kissed the tears away. Startling Hinata.

" don't cry my Hime" he whispered lovingly to her. He caressed her face with his knuckles tenderly " I hate to see you cry"

Hinata took a shakey breath "T-Tell me your name" she asked. Her mind still dizzy from the previous activity.

" do you really want to know?" The man asked.

Hinata cupped the mans face and gave a slight peck on his lips. " I need to know" she whispered. She felt the man nod and reached for the Kunai he threw not to long ago. Hinatas breath hitched as the blindfold was slightly cutting open. She first saw a pale chin, than she saw bruised red lips. The Kunai cut the blindfold even more. The next thing she saw brought tears in her eyes.

Right in front of her, pale,lust filled eyes with full of love gazed upon her. A small smile appeared appeared across his god like features " Happy birthday,Hinata" he whispered. Hinata sniffled and wrapped her slender arms around her husbands neck.

" you came,Neji"

His smile widen and whispered into her ear. " I'll always come, no matter what... My Hime "

* * *

**And that's a wrap!**

**Yeah yeah I know it's bad! But hey it's 5:21am in the morning and I was bored so I made a one shot... ( shrugs) not bad for my first NejiHina.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed the lemony one shot and**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !**


End file.
